Love from beyond the grave
by Maxaro
Summary: Love. It's a fickle thing. At least that was what Blake Belladonna thought. She knew a lot about it, sure, both from past relationships and books, but many thins still eluded her. For example; could love really transcend flesh? Go beyond the grave? Well, since she was dead and had nothing better to do, Blake figured she might as well find out. Co-written with Lonely.


**Maxaro: I didn't/don't like Coeur Al'Aran's _From Beyond,_ and Lonely wanted to write a ghost fic. So we decided to write our own, shorter version of how we think a ghostly relationship between our favorite faunus and lovable knight would play out with a real world setting twist. Enjoy!**

Blake Belladonna was glad that she was dead. She didn't have to live on Earth anymore (at least physically). Racist, horrible, filthy Earth, which honestly seemed to be going downhill every single day. That wasn't to say she didn't truly love her life, and her friends, she had a good time whilst she was alive, and she truly treasured each and every memory. It had been a few months though, and she, and her friends, hopefully, have come to terms with her passing.

With death, came a lot of fun things. Things such as the answers of the universe, the afterlife, and everything else humans always wonder in the back of their heads on a daily basis. Things science has yet answer. But she knew it. And that was certainly neat, in a trivial, novel kind of way. The only downside, however, was that she could not tell a living soul, or she would have her right to travel freely between the Netherworld and Earth revoked. And really, being a ghost was the closest thing to heaven she was going to get. She never really believed in any gods, so that pretty much meant _"You get to be a ghost, congratulations"_ in the eyes of the Netherworld.

But still, it wasn't all bad, she had one person to keep her company until all of her other heathen friends passed on.

Just how or why he could see her Blake had no idea, and, from what she understood, neither did the Netherworld... or they/it did know but didn't want to explain it to her. Though, in the end, she didn't really care. Jaune Arc, son to Clair and Tobias Arc, was the only person Blake had met that could see or hear her, and to her that was a blessing from the heavens, should they really exist.

Before Jaune she had been pretty bored, only being able to observe the realm of the living, not having spoken to another coherent soul in months, but then, one lazy, Saturday afternoon while she had been hovering outside a TV-shop looking at whatever show was on in the window, Jaune had spotted her. He had reacted as one might expect, trying to muffle a very shrill scream, but afterwards, when he had calmed down slightly, he hadn't turned tail.

Instead, much to Blake's bored mind's relief, he had begun watching her, trying to touch her even, ignoring the weird looks the passerbys were giving him, eventually motioning for her to follow him into a back alley.

She knew that normally she wouldn't have even dared to follow a strange man into a dark, musty alley, but dammit she was excited. He could see her, potentially even hear her! Plus, she was already dead and incorporeal, what could he have done to her?

"What's your name?" She remembers him asking, and the moment she had opened her lips to speak, he hadn't freaked out. Instead, he had been fascinated by her. She had spent the whole day following him from a polite distance, and he hadn't seemed to mind. There had been the one or two moments when she had accidentally touched him and sent shivers down his spine, and another few times where the people around him complained about the temperature...

But he hadn't minded. And that had made her really happy. It had made her even happier when he had seen the saddened look on her face upon walking up to his house, and invited her inside his home. Let it be said that Blake was not a crook. Even as a ghost, she never, EVER went into anyone's home. That was, still, to her, an invasion of privacy.

Jaune's home was nice, she liked it. His sister's were funny to watch, and she loved helping him play pranks on them. She loved getting invested in the shows they watched, she loved hanging out with them, because Jaune's awareness of her made her feel like she was participating.

It didn't take long for her to become great friends with Jaune, especially after she found his secret stash of literary masterpieces while he was in the bathroom and she was bored. Jaune was sweet, nice, cute as a kitten at times, and he possessed one of the purest hearts Blake had ever seen. She had thought the world as a whole was complete shit, but Jaune, and his family to a lesser extent, shone like a beacon of light within the darkness, proving to her that there actually were some innocent, genuinely nice people left.

More times than she was willing to admit, Blake actually found herself watching over Jaune as he slept. She didn't need to sleep at all, being a ghost and all that, but she usually just "powered down" so she didn't somehow die again from pure boredom during the night. However, sometimes she couldn't resist floating just above Jaune's peacefully sleeping face, positively _feeling_ the warmth his soul gave off. It was nice, but she never dared tell him she actually did it. He would think it was creepy as hell and throw her out before the first apology could leave her ghostly lips.

Now was actually one of those times, and "powering down" as she called it just wasn't happening. She had tried, and reading in the dark was still a pain. If ghosts could phase through walls, then why the fuck couldn't they at least see in the dark!? It was just a little bit stupid how they were stronger in the dark, and yet they were still bound by the mortal rules of sight. Jaune's calm, sleeping visage helped her scrape by though. She watched as his lips twitched up into a smile, and he mumbled her name as he slept. Was he dreaming about her?

If she could, she would've been blushing, but alas, no body means no blood, and no reaction to heat and embarrassment. Her eyes widened as he started moving, and she quickly, skittishly flew away from his bed hid herself in his closet.

Had her heart still been pumping blood throughout her body it would have been hammering in her chest right now, but alas she would have to settle for letting her spectral form flicker like an agitated candle. She didn't dare sneak a peek through the closet door, though, completely on instinct, she did place her ear against it, despite being incorporeal, to more accurately hear what happened with Jaune.

The sound of him tossing and turning for a moment reached her ears before he let out a muttered groan and seemingly kicked his covers off. He walked out of his bedroom and towards where the Blake knew bathroom was located. Only after a full minute of him not returning had passed did she dare push her head through the wooden door of his closet.

She floated aimlessly around his room until she had steeled her nerves. It wasn't like he really minded, after the last few times she had wandered in on him accidentally. It had no physical effect on her, and it was more like mental stimulation than anything now. She looked at her ethereal form, and lamented for the fact that she couldn't truly interact with herself physically anymore. That was one of the only really good things about living. She shook her head and went into the hall, watching as one of his sisters came out of their shared room next to his and wandered down the stairs to the kitchen.

She finally steeled her nonexistent nerves enough and went through the now closed bathroom door. Scaring the hell out of the half naked Jaune who was in the process of taking his clothes off. She kept her expression stoic, though his threatened to make her laugh.

"Blake!" He half shrieked half whispered, not wanting to alert any of his still sleeping sisters. "Don't scare me like that!"

Blake gave him a deadpan look for a second, trying to subtly take a look at his exposed abs. She knew he trained, quite hard actually, and his body showed this. He wasn't super buff and muscle-y, but he was certainly no stick figure either. He was lean, defined, but not overly so, and Blake very much enjoyed looking at him. Her deadpan look fell after a moment and she smirked, settling down on top of the toilet seat, crossing her legs. "I'm a ghost, Jaune, according to most it's my job to scare people."

Jaune opened his mouth to retort, but he had to agree with her on that. "Fine, but you could at least give me some sort of a heads up next time."

"And ruin the chance of hearing you scream like a scaredy-cat? No can do, Jaune~."

"You're an entity of evil, I swear!" She took that as praise.

From her seat on the toilet she watched secretly as the rest of his clothes dropped and he stepped into the shower. For the brief look she had gotten, she felt excited, in the weird way only a ghost could. It was like she was under the effect of some drug. Not that she had any experience with that sort of thing when she was alive, but she compared it to that because of how great it felt. She heard the water start up, and felt compelled to start another conversation.

"Jaune, I was wondering... do I ever get annoying?" It was a question she had thought a lot about for a while. Jaune had never shown any annoyance to her presence, and indeed it seemed like she had cemented herself to be a permanency. But she wondered how long she could stay with him. There would be a time in the future where he would find someone, and then he would start a family, and she knew that she couldn't stay with him then.

Would she be forced to travel the Earth more then? She didn't want that to be the case, she would get bored again. She knew she could counteract her boredom easily by travelling into the Netherworld and finding ghost friends, but she wasn't the most social entity, and she never did get along with monsters. Humans were a lot easier to handle, even when they could interact with her.

If worse comes to worse, she always did want to see Paris... though the thought of Jaune finding someone tore her apart worse than anything.

She may not have a heart anymore in the biological sense, but she did still feel things like attraction and even love... because she recognized the feeling, even if she had only ever felt it once before. She knew she had fallen for Jaune after all the time she had spent with him, that was why she didn't want him to find someone else. She wanted him to herself, even though she knew that was impossible.

"You're kidding, right?" She heard Jaune ask over the sound of the water hitting his bare body. "Blake, you're my best friend, and I don't care if you're a ghost. Sure, sometimes you get a little weird, like how you insist on watching me shower for example, but don't you dare claim you're annoying. Everyone has their weird points, like how Rouge is apparently some 'Chaos undivided' whatnot, but that doesn't change the fact that you're the coolest, most awesome friend I've ever had. Alive or not." Jaune's words caused a warmth to form in Blake's chest, despite being undead, and she was sure a dumb smile had made its way onto her lips.

She didn't know what to say in response to that, a thank you didn't feel like enough, so she decided to try something new. Uncrossing her legs and floating up off the toilet seat, Blake made her way into the shower, the water causing her form to flicker much like before, and while Jaune still had his back towards her she put her ghostly arms around him, even though she couldn't physically touch him.

He shivered at her touch, the warm water doing nothing against the supernatural drop in temperature. "B-Blake, cold!" She laughed and pulled away from him. "Ah, that's weird. I will NEVER get over that."

"I guess you were telling the truth when you said I was the _coolest_ friend you've ever had, huh?" They shared a giggle, and then she gave him more privacy, exiting the shower and feeling content about the 'hug' she had just given him. She really missed that too. Physical affection. She missed hugging, and kissing, even if she had only ever really kissed on person before. The kissing she especially missed. The feeling of someone pressed up against her, both of them heating up as the kiss turned into something more.

She stopped thinking, realizing that could technically be counted as a metaphor for death. The build up and then release. Everything was a metaphor for life and death now. She grinned darkly and went up to the mirror, noticing how foggy the hot water had made it. She focused her energy into her fingertips and drew a smiley face with a heart next to it. She made sure not to make the heart to big, or like she had put as much care as she did into it. Telling him would just open a can of worms she didn't want to experience.

She returned to her place on the toilet seat, trying feebly to push down her emotions. She was in love with Jaune, but she knew nothing could come from it. She was a ghost after all, she couldn't even touch him, how the hell could they build a relationship on that? Maybe, if she waited long enough, she could meet him when he too died and then something could happen, but that would be at least 50 years from now, and Blake had never been the patient type. So she pushed it down. Or tried to.

The lack of sound coming from the shower signaled that Jaune was about to step out, and despite herself she could resist but look when he came out in all his naked, dripping glory…

He didn't seem to care. Not after all that she had seen. She got her fill, and then looked away. "You alright, Blake?" He wrapped a towel around his waist, and she looked back, trying her hardest to smile with her eyes as well as her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She tried her hardest to sell it. She watched as he put his clothes on, and then she followed him out into the kitchen, where his family was frantically preparing their own breakfast. She took her usual spot above the table, and watched amusedly as Jaune fought to get even a few waffles on his plate against the insatiable vacuum that was Rouge Arc.

Blake didn't know what Jaune had planned for today, it being the weekend, but she hoped they could do some reading together later. She had always loved Reading while alive, practically devouring books with her eyes, and it had saddened her immensely to find out she could only turn pages in books if she really focused on it, and that was if she could even open the cover. But now, with Jaune at her side, she could finally read again, and thanks to his excellent taste in literature she never grew bored reading along side him. It got especially fun when a love scene popped up in a book and Jaune began sweating and acting so adorably awkward.

She smiled down at him from her position above the table, floating in the air in such a manner that it looked like she was merely resting her chin on her arms.

He kept sending her subtle looks, never tilting his head up, but she saw his eyes move. She absolutely loved reading those steamy books with him, she would need to tell him to buy more soon. It was her fault he read them anyway. He should have never asked her for recommendations.

As much as she wasn't a flirt in life, in death she found it easier. No longer could she show signs of being as awkward as the one she was flirting with, now she could just sit back and enjoy what her actions did to the person. Her favorite reaction so far came when she had told Jaune that she didn't mind if he had to... 'relieve' himself whilst reading said books. She figured his friend Yang was corrupting her, but his redfaced sputtering was so cute.

She remained floating above the table until Jaune got up, finished with his breakfast, and then she followed him up the stairs to his room. As soon as he made it into the room and he had closed the door he threw himself onto his bed, bouncing slightly from the springs, and let out a tired sigh. "Why must mom insist on always eating breakfast so bloody early!?" He groaned, earning him a giggle from Blake.

"I don't know, but it means that I won't have to suffer from Jaune-less boredom at nights very long, so I consider it a plus." She said as she floated up to hover just above him on the bed, mere inches separating their noses. Even though she knew nothing could ever come from her feelings towards the boy, she couldn't help but want to be near him, to feel the warmth his soul was radiating.

"Still having trouble 'powering down?' I figured that wouldn't last very long, you're usually able to do it so easily. Like when you come with me to school, and you sit through all the fun of Port's lectures." Blake deadpanned at the thought of one of those lectures. Lately she hadn't been able to power down, of course, so she had only just got to see what Jaune had meant when he talked about them. She was very sorry for all the students in that class, though they seemed to have mastered the ability to tune everything except their smart phones out.

"I've been having trouble for months now... I'm just thinking too much." Jaune reached out his hand, and Blake gently laid hers down on top of it. They weren't exactly touching, but the cold let Jaune know she was there, and that was just as intimate for them.

"Thinking about what?" He asked gently. "Maybe getting these thoughts out in the open might help?" Blake had to suppress a snort at that.

 _'Sure, telling you that I'm in love with you will make everything okay. It totally won't freak you out to know that a freaking_ _**ghost**_ _is crazy about you, and it totally won't ruin our friendship when you find out how I've been watching you sleep...'_ she thought solemnly, unconsciously guiding Jaune's had towards her cheek. "I doubt it, it's just stupid pointless stuff," _'Like how I want to possess every girl that looks at you and jump their body off a bridge...'_ "Ghost business and all that."

Jaune chuckled lightly. "Sure, spooky stuff." Had he been able to he would have stroked her cheek gently, but now they just had to settle for him feeling a cold on his hand and her knowing that he wanted to cup her cheek. "I'm serious though, Blake. If you need to talk about anything I'm here..."

 _'It's not like I have anyone else to turn to...'_

"Jaune, I really want to, I'm just _scared._ " He couldn't hold back his chuckle. "I know, yeah, funny, a ghost being scared, haven't heard that one on TV before." Jaune went straight faced and motioned for her to lay down beside him. Which basically meant 'float on top of my bed'. She did so, and he felt the hair on his arm stand on end. He loved the feeling. It was basically their form of cuddling.

"You don't have to be scared, that's a choice you have. What is it you're afraid of?" If she told him, she knew he would just wave it off. Losing him would be the worst thing to ever happen to her. Well, despite dying. But as we had previously touched upon, that wasn't exactly so bad. Losing Jaune was something akin to Armageddon in her mind. "Please tell me, I promise I'd never judge you."

"It's not that I think you'd judge me, I know you wouldn't, I'm just afraid that something might happen that I don't want to happen, or that maybe my life... well, my undead life, will get all the worse because of it." Jaune tried to bring her closer, to wrap his arms around her, and met nothing but cold air and the feeling of emptiness. It only served to make her feel worse.

"What could make your life so bad?" He asked, and she wanted answer back with 'losing you.'

"Jaune, what do you think of me? Like, what do you think of my personality. Do you think we would have gotten along when I was alive?" They had never really breached upon this subject before. They never had the 'back when I was alive' talk. He never thought to talk about it.

It wasn't a difficult question though, at least not for Jaune. "I think we'd be just as close as we are now." His answer was completely serious, Blake could hear it in his voice and feel how his soul 'pulsed' from his declaration. "Maybe we'd even be closer..."

Those last words were what she'd been simultaneously dreading and hoping for. Whether it meant that Jaune did have feelings for her too or that he just wanted to be even closer friends, she couldn't tell, but she knew which one she wanted it to be. Had she still been alive and still met Jaune she would have kissed him long ago. She had never been one to conceal her feelings, at least not when it came to something like this, so she would have acted as soon as she was certain her feelings were indeed love.

"Closer..." she repeated to herself, wishing with all her undead heart that she had the strength to become completely tangible, if only for the smallest of moments, just so Jaune could pull her close.

"I-is that too much? S-sorry I was just... thinking, I always think about that. S-stuff like that, I mean, you know... uh..." She turned to face him.

"No, it's not too far. I think about it too." Jaune gulped. "Do you really, really wanna know Jaune? You gotta promise me that no matter what, you'll let me stay." He didn't even need to think about it. Blake wished she could take a breath of air to calm herself, but she settled for hiding her face.

"I... I don't want to lose you... I don't want to leave your side..." her voice became quiet, but Jaune still heard it clear as day, "The mere thought of someone taking you away makes me feel sick to my stomach and it makes me want to keep you to myself forever... whenever someone so much as looks at you I feel jealous..."

Jaune's breath caught in his throat as he listened to Blake's Words. He wanted to ask what she meant by 'jealous' and 'losing him' and 'leaving his side', but he felt he already knew the answer to those questions.

"I-I... I love you, Jaune... and I want to be able to stay with you forever..."

He closed his eyes, and Blake's main fears were eased when he smiled. "It feels really good to hear you say that…" his eyes met hers and he motioned to pull her even closer, "I… I love you too, Blake... but..." she knew that but was coming, it could never be so simple with their situation. She had felt so amazing for the split second he had confessed, and then they had to immediately go back to the way things really are. "How?" He didn't even have to say anything else. That one word sufficed for everything.

"I don't know... but please, just say it doesn't matter." She wished for that one phrase to come out of his mouth more than anything, she just wanted the assurance that it could work, and that they would try. They'd been skating around the issue for so long…

The rational part of Jaune's mind screamed at him to not lie and just let her down easy, to tell her that he doubted it would work no matter how much he loved her, but Jaune had never been one to listen to that part of his brain, not when he could listen to his heart instead, especially not after meeting Blake, and he didn't plan on starting now. Not when he had heard her say those words he had longed to hear just as much as she had.

"It doesn't matter... we'll make it work somehow, I promise. I love you, Blake..."

She didn't answer him with words, instead she looked deep into his eyes for a moment, practically seeing herself reflected in the cobalt wells he called eyes, before leaning in and focusing every bit of energy she had into her lips so she could just feel this one, small, simple thing…

The rational part of Jaune's brain, again, told him that he would feel nothing. He would just phase through. But he didn't... not at first. Her lips sparked against his, sending more chills than ever down his spine, and making goosebumps appear all over his skin as his lips felt the cold. But there was no empty feeling to go along with it, there was fulfilment. There was warmth mixed with the cold this time, there was love in the action.

Blake couldn't hold it any longer, sadly, and Jaune fell forward slightly, as her lips vanished. "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep it up..." Blake said wearily, the forlorn expression showing Jaune just how bad she felt about ending it so soon after beginning.

"Hey," he said, bringing her attention back to him. "Don't worry about it, okay? It was... amazing while it lasted." She smiled at his words and he smiled back, and for the moment they just allowed the silence to reign over them. There was a different atmosphere in the room, and Jaune felt that things would be different now. The flirting that Blake previously did for fun would become real. Serious. And occasionally when she felt like she could, they could get away with a kiss. "Do you think it will get easier with practice?" He asked, feeling just a little bit guilty for wanting to feel her lips against his again so soon, even though he knew it must tire her out worse than anything.

"Maybe," she answered, "A lot of things have become easier as I've done them more and more. Floating through walls requires energy you know. Just not that much..." Jaune was looking forward to all the practice she would get in around the house now. "Jaune, I... thank you. For not freaking out or anything."

Jaune merely smiled at her for a moment before leaning up and pushing his lips against hers. They didn't feel the kiss this time, at least not like before, but Blake still felt her undead heart flutter at the gesture. She was normally so cold, although it was never discomforting, but feeling Jaune _touch_ her made some warmth return to her life. "Don't mention it. I would be lying if I said it wasn't odd to know a ghost loves me, but I think it's just as odd to have actually fallen in love with that very same ghost in the first place, so I guess two odds make a right in the end or something like that." Jaune laughed and Blake couldn't resist joining in.

"You're lucky you're cute, because your reasoning skills really need some work." Blake giggled lightly as their shared laughter died down. "Though, I wouldn't want you any other way."

Jaune leaned up once again for a 'kiss', but Blake wanted more, so she focused once more and made her lips corporeal, feeling tingles of delight shot throughout her body when she actually _felt_ Jaune's lips against hers again. Though it only lasted a short moment before she became too tired to keep her lips solid.

She pulled away wearily, but Jaune's smile made her feel a little bit more energy. It made her happier in turn, making _him_ even happier in the long run. Feeling whatever a ghost feels was an odd thing Jaune never figured would be real, but he supposed it made as much sense as anything else in this world.

"I love you so much, Jaune..." She whispered with happiness beaming from every part of her ethereal form. Blake knew it was kind of dumb but she really hoped they were together forever. Both in life and after it.

"I love you too, Blake..." Feeling Jaune's happiness wash over her, Blake put even more of her energy into one more thing, the last thing she could do for a while. She grabbed his hand and curled her fingers around his before hers became incorporeal.

 **Omake:**

Jaune contained his excitement, his happiness, and his absolute giddiness. He had to appear scared if this was ever going to work. "Okay, Ruby, take your hand and place it here..." he grabbed his younger friend's hand and brought it onto the planchette. Everyone else gathered followed after her. Jaune knew as soon as he placed his hand onto the planchette it would signal the fun to begin.

Blake watched, snickering softly as everyone leaned in to look at the board. She had grown to love scaring Jaune's friends. "This is going to be awesome~!" She sang, though only Jaune could hear her.

Jaune himself put his hand forward and Blake could barely contain her own excitement as she thrust her hand in and slowly moved the planchette to the word 'Hello'.

Understandably, everyone present freaked the fuck out.

Yang frantically grabbed Ruby, hugging her to her chest, while trying to act like she wasn't scared at all. "T-that's not funny! Come on! W-who's doing that!?" Needless to say, Jaune and Blake didn't believe her. Blake specifically thought Yang, someone she had learned usually acted flirty and confident, sounded downright delightful while her voice cracked, and she snickered happily while floating just above Jaune, making parts of her arms corporeal so she could rest them on Jaune's shoulders and hang them around his neck.

"Y-yeah!" Weiss agreed, her voice at least five octaves higher than usual. "T-this is really childish!"

The only person, aside from secretly Jaune, who seemed happy was Nora. She was jumping up and down in excitement and, in Blake's expert opinion, gave the most amazing suggestions. "Let's ask the ghost who the culprit is!"

"Nora what does that even mean?" Ren asked, to which Nora just shrugged and laughed. Ren seemed to be the only one who wasn't afraid, but Jaune could tell he was shaking and that he was just trying to put on a brave act. Jaune smiled and hoped Blake knew what was on his mind.

"Alright then." Jaune cleared his throat. He looked up in a direction where Blake definitely was not. "What's your name?" As predicted, the planchette started to move again, and Blake had the most cruel idea ever. She moved it slowly over the letters on the board, spelling out a specific name.

'B. L. A. K. E.'

The planchette came to rest, and everyone felt a shudder pass through them. Jaune in pleasure from the feeling of Blake's arms around his neck, and everyone else in fear, though Nora still looked like she enjoyed it more than she should have.

"B-Blake? Okay, Blake," Ruby spoke up, her teeth nearly chattering. Jaune's ideas for fun sleepovers sucked, but she was already invested in this, so she couldn't just run. Then she would be called a little baby, and she wasn't a baby! "How did you die?"

Blake squealed gleefully.

Jaune felt a tingle pass through his spine as Blake sounded as evil as could be while still being happy, and soon the room was filled with scared whimpers as the planchette moved for the third time. 'M. U. R. D. E. R. E. D.'

"M-murdered..." Yang stammered as she sent Jaune a terrified look. This was his idea in the first place, so he _had_ to be rigging this somehow. "O-okay... um..." she knew she would regret asking this question later, but morbid curiosity took precedence. "H-how?"

Once again, Blake squealed happily while Weiss and Pyrrha seemingly shrank on either side of Jaune. "D-do you really have to a-ask that, Y-Yang?" Pyrrha whimpered as she pushed herself against Jaune's safe arm. No ghost would attack her with Jaune around, right?

And Pyrrha might have been right, had it not been for the fact that this specific ghost was of the very jealous variety. And she did _not_ like someone trying to arm-boob _her_ Jaune.

Blake bit her ghostly lip as she thought for a moment before she moved the planchette for the fourth time. 'D. E. C. A. P. I. T. A. T. I. O. N.' Jaune jumped a little as he tried his hardest not to laugh. Blake laughed openly however. Decapitation was the worst thing she could think of at that moment.

"Decapitated?! What kind of m-monster would do that?!" Weiss shouted out, and Pyrrha held onto Jaune tighter as she imagined the deed being done to some helpless girl. Blake felt that was the final straw. She leaned over to Pyrrha and gently grabbed her shoulder, making the poor girl jump up and turn around, screaming in absolute terror. Jaune and Blake both felt that the sound was music to their ears.

"Something just touched me!" She cried, and Yang held onto Ruby even tighter, the smaller girl starting to cry. It was just the tip of the yikesburg though, as Jaune and Blake had one more plan up their sleeve.

"W-who did this to you?" Yang said, wanting to solve the mystery of this totally fake prank.

Blake started to dance around in the air as that was exactly what she wanted. Jaune closed his eyes and laughed in faux anxiety. "Do we really, _really_ need to know that?" He asked.

"Yes of course we do! Maybe we can help her out!" Screamed Nora. "Who killed you, Blake?"

'H. E. D. I. D.' The table was pulled suddenly towards Jaune, and everyone looked to him as his eyes turned dark. Blake put power into her voice and shouted out "Help me!" in the most distressed voice she could and everyone's heads turned frantically as they heard the quiet yet clearly panicked cry.

"You couldn't well enough alone could you," Jaune growled.

Immediately, Pyrrha and Weiss stared in true terror at the guy they had been pressing themselves against for the past half hour and Nora scooted closer to Ren, who looked white as a sheet. "J-J-Jaune...?" Ruby whispered weakly as she tried to hid herself in Yang's boobs, "I-is t-this true...?"

Jaune's still darkened eyes seemed to glow blue as he looked at Ruby, though it was really just Blake hovering her face right over Jaune's while focusing on her own eyes. "Yeah... I killed her... I cut off her head..." the dark echo in Jaune's voice made everyone gathered shudder, except Blake, of course. She was too busy laughing. Neither Weiss nor Pyrrha dared move away from his sides, too afraid that they would be deemed his next victims for the action. "It's was a night much like this one... we played this very same game... and she just happened to ask the wrong question at the wrong time..."

"J-Jaune! Stop! I can't breathe!" Blake laughed out as she pounded her fist in the air like it was solid, ignoring the fact she didn't need to breathe in the first place.

"So I grabbed that sword, the one right over there..." all eyes turned to the sword hanging over the Arc family's fireplace as Jaune motioned towards it with his head, "And then... I scared the living shit out of my friends!"

Jaune was instantly hit with a pillow, very, _very_ hard as soon as he stopped speaking. So hard, in fact, that if it weren't for Weiss and Pyrrha pulling him down to the ground and punching the daylight a out of him he surely would have been knocked out. Within moments, Ruby and Yang joined in on Weiss and Pyrrha's fun new game of punch the asshole, all the while Nora laughed insanely loud and Ren just shook his head.

Blake felt like she could die a second time as all the air that didn't matter escaped her lungs that didn't exist anymore. "Oh my god, this is the best night ever!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Jaune apologized _oh so sincerely_ as everyone got a pillow and started hitting him with it.

And that's the story of how Jaune's friends never trusted him again.


End file.
